codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
OAV Chapter 6 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot In Westerville, Kallen talks with Gadina Singh, a policewoman and mother of Natalie, a girl who is friends with Naoto and Shirley. The two discuss a "Mom of the Year" contest being held at their children's school. Despite Gadina's insistance, Kallen refuses to enter it. Gadina then brings up that Naoto and Natalie have taken a liking to each other. Kallen says that they're still little, but Gadina wonders if it really could be love, citing Lelouch and Kallen themselves as an example. Kallen goes back inside and calls Lelouch, but when he doesn't respond she rushes to his room and finds him collapsed on the floor. Lelouch's eye is bleeding and he says that he feels like his eye and head are going to explode. Lelouch communicates with Elizabeth who tells him that all the ruins in C's World have activated, as if they were reacting to some external force. Lelouch asks her for help, but she says she cannot do anything as it is totally unprecedented. She explains that Lelouch's Geass is reacting to the change and is creating an adverse reaction since his blindness will not allow his Geass to release its power. Kallen observes that Lelouch has a high fever, but, since she cannot take him to a hospital, she considers calling Nunnally. As Lelouch falls unconscious, Elizabeth inadvertently communicates with Kallen, who asks if she is the one causing Lelouch's turmoil. Elizabeth denies it and claims that Lelouch summoned her to find out what was going on. Although she doesn't know the cause, Elizabeth promises to do everything she can, while Kallen agrees to put Lelouch to bed and take care of him. At Pendragon crater, Suzaku and the others battle Castor's drones, but find that their armor is too powerful. Gino manages to destroy the cockpit of a Sutherland being controlled by Castor, but the KMF still continues to battle. In the cockpit, they find that the Knightmare is being controlled by a small mechanism. Castor explains that his airship has a mind of its own and produced the machines to control the Knightmares. He boasts that they are the perfect soldiers, devoid of human emotion and totally dedicated to destroying their enemies. Suzaku ridicules Castor, calling him totally insane and that he never understood Charles or V.V. Angered, Castor sends his centaur KMF after Suzaku and the two battle. As they fight, Suzaku tries to explain that their are no real deities in the world, but rather collective human emotions, but Castor refuses to listen. As Suzaku easily dispatches two of Castor's drones, he explains that the codes and the Geass and all of the other artifacts were manmade. Meanwhile, the other KMFs manage to make a breach in Castor's airship. Gino says that they must try to enter, but their advance is being blocked by Castor's Sutherlands. Luckily, the combined efforts of Nonette and the others make quick work of Sutherlands, and two units manage to enter the ship. Relaying with Gino, the two soldiers investigate the interior of the ship, which is pitch black. Suddenly, the two see a light and an explosion goes off. The two manage to survive, but Gino are now faced with the Merlin and the Guren, which emerge from Castor's ship.